Highschool Story
by asterAustralia123
Summary: Regina is new to Storybrooke High and is already failing to fit in so she tries to be invisible, but being invisible is extremely hard when then school's hotshot Emma Swan has her eye on her. Baby Henry in fiction. Total swanqueen don't like don't read. First swanqueen ever so please be nice. Warning self harm and abuse, mention of rape. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Regina's POV:

I was woken by my alarm blaring. I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

After my shower I changed into skinny jeans and a black hoodie that covers all of the scars on my arms. I have self harmed since I was 13. It started when my daddy died and my mother married Leo. Leo abused me and still does.

I hear crying coming from the baby monitor and knew my little prince was awake.

I headed to his room to see him hanging over the side of his crib giggling to himself in pure glee knowing he has done something bad.

"Henry Daniel Mills, I have told you not to do that." I manage to say as I chuckle at his mischievous ways. He is 1 and a half years old. I had him when I was 16, I was raped...by Leo. Of _course_ my mother thinks I whored around and I deserved to have the 'humiliation of a teen pregnancy' honestly I'm not ashamed of Henry, he is the only light I have in my darkened world.

I changed henry into dungarees and a blue shirt and headed down the stairs to fix some breakfast.

As I was finishing up washing the dishes I heard the door open and close. Please dont be Leo, please I thought when I heard Zelena, my older half sister yell, " im here to babysit the little Green bean!"

I let out a sigh of relief and let Henry out off his chair to go play with his aunt in the family room.

I run upstairs to grab my phone, my backpack and my keys. I looked at the time and I had 40 minutes until school started.

I say goodbye to my little prince and Zelena then leave.

Emma's POV:

I ran into English a few seconds after the bell rang. "Miss Swan why am I not surprised. You're late...again! One hour of detention with me after school. Take a seat" Mr Booth Said without even glancing my way.

"Why thank you Mr Booth I WAS going to stand but since you so KINDLY insist I sit, I shall" I say back with sarcasm dripping from my voice like venom.

"DON'T PUSH IT SWAN!" He yelled at me. I was about to answer back when the principal walked in with a brunette girl trailing behind him. I sat as he said, "Class this is Regina Mills, as you can probably tell she is a new student here at Storybrooke High and I expect that she will be treated with the standards we here at this school enforce. Carry on Mr Booth." With that he left leaving the girl stood next to Mr Booth staring blankly at the floor.

"It's nice to have you here Miss Mills it's been a while since I last saw you. You can take a seat next to Emma over there." He pointed to me and told me to raise my hand.

The girl, Regina, came and sat next to me. "Hey" she whispered timidly to me as she looked at her hands under the desk.

"Hi. Im Emma Swan." I said back to her. When I noticed she had her phone out hidden behind her bag. I saw a picture of her and a little boy and said, "your little brothers cute."

She looked confused for a second and then said, "I dont have a brother"

"then who is that?" I pointed at the picture with an eyebrow raised.

"that would be Henry, m..."

"Girls, please stop talking otherwise I will seperate you." Mr Booth said calmly but sternly.

The bell rang and before I could ask Regina about this Henry kid she was gone.

Regina's POV:

Oh my god, oh my god I almost told Emma I had a son what the hell is wrong with me, dont get me wrong Henry is the only thing I love about my life but he's also been the source of my bullying. I was walking to math when I bumped into a girl with blonde hair and fell on my ass. I scrambled to my feet, "watch where you're going you ugly freak!" the words fell out of her mouth like poison she couldn't hold back.

"I'm so, so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I tried to smooth thing over with the pissed blonde and her gang.

"yeah, well now you need to be taught a lesson about who's boss." who's boss. Those two words alone were enough for my to cower against the lockers in fear, but not of them I was scared of Leo. He has said those two words to me many times over the year as he beat me and used me for his own sick pleasure.

"I think its about time I shown you who's boss, dont you?" He spat with his face so close to mine I could feel his sickly hot breath on my face. He grabbed my hair in a fist and pulled my up as I screamed from the pain. That earned me a punch to the gut. I didnt dare cry as he punched and kicked me. I didnt dare move when he left the room. He came back with a knife and sneered, "this will remind you of who you are and how low and pathetic you are." I didn't even let my breath hitch with the agony the blade was causing in my stomach, my arms, my thighs, my back. He left but not without asking those words, "who's boss?".

The words, slut, piece of shit, whore, bitch and many others were carved into my body reminding me not only of him, but who I am.

I didnt realise they were even hitting me until I heard Emma shouting, "get off her, now before I kick your ass!"

The blonde who started it all looked shocked then stuttered out, "Emma w...we didnt kn...know that she was your friend honestly...I can explain"

I giggled at what Emma said next, " maybe I dont need an explanation, maybe I just need to punch you in the face!"

They scampered off as she helped me up. "thank you Emma"

"anytime, Gina. So abo..."

I cut her off, "Gina?"

"yeah, it's cute" she said with a lobsided grin that reminded me of Henry. "sooo, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...about Henry, he's your..." She drifted off so I could finish the sentence.

"ermmm, Henry errhh, Henry is my errhh, my errhh..."

"Gina...Henry is your errhh what?"

"I can't tell you"

"did you kidnap him?"

"what?! No dont be ridiculous! I would never Miss Swan!"

"relax I was joking"

"oh, aha"

"sooo, Miss Swan is it now?"

I sauntered off with a smirk as I heard her moan "Gina! I asked you a question!"

"until next time, Miss Swan" for the first time in forever I smiled genuinely away from Henry.

 **Through this fic, for some reason, I can't use italics sorry if you get confused at any point.**

 **aster😆**


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry, mommy's home" I say as I enter the family room only to be met by two sleeping forms on a mountain of cushions. I chuckle slightly as I take my backpack off leaving it by the door next to Zelena's purse.

I kiss Henry's head and join them in a nap.

I woke up with a bouncing Henry on my stomach. I scrunched my face up in agony but quickly recovered it with a smile. Zelena walked in and scooped Henry up, "Regina I'll handle the food, you go do your homework."

I ran to my room with my backpack and placed it on my bed. I went into my bathroom and took my hoodie off I could see through the mirror some old and new bruises and cuts. I sighed deeply and got my razor out. 1...2...5...10 I lost count of how many cuts I made I let it bleed out for awhile before clearing the excess blood before pulling my hoodie back over my head. I was staring at nothing when I heard my phone ringing. I saw the caller ID, it was my mom.

I clicked answer and said, "Hello mother."

"Hello, I'm calling to tell you Zelena will be in charge, me and Leo are heading out of town on a business trip we will be gone for at least 2 weeks so behave or else."

"ok mother. Goodbye." I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. I was jumping up and down in my head, no Leo for at least 2 weeks. YES!

I leave my backpack and wander around the house looking for Henry and Zelena. I found them in the kitchen eating fruit. "Hey, Henry do you wanna get some icecream with mommy at granny's? Zelena would you like to join us?"

Henry giggles with a smile letting me know he approves of the idea, "no thank you Regina, I think I'll let you and Henry have some time together."

I nod and pick Henry up. I take him to my room and place him on the floor with a toy truck. I go to my dresser and take out an empty draw and flip it, I have a few thousand dollars attached I take out 50 and put it back. I keep it there because as soon as I turn 18 I'm leaving with Henry, hiding it away stops Leo from spending it on alcohol and cigarettes.

I pick Henry up and go downstairs. I strap him into his stroller, say goodbye to Zelena and then head to granny's dinner for icecream.

In 20 minutes we make it to granny's and sit in a booth at the far back.

A waitress walks over to us as I sit Henry next to me. "Hi, my name's ruby, what can I get ya."

"can we have some chocolate icecream please?"

"comin' right up"

A few minutes later she comes back with the icecream and I pay her. I feed Henry little bits of icecream. He's half way done when I hear, "sooo, this is the mysterious little guy?"

I turn around to be met with the one and only Emma Swan. "Hey." I say as I continue to feed Henry his icecream.

"Hi. So, he isnt your little brother, so who is he?"

I sigh and say, "He is...none of your concern Miss Swan" I am giving Henry another spoonful of icecream when he hits the spoon and covers himself in icecream. "Henry, look at the mess you've made, your lucky grandma isnt home or I wouldn't hear the end of it." I sigh and grab a napkin of the table and begin wiping Henry's mouth and cloths getting the majority of the icecream off. Emma sits facing us and says, "so, grandma huh? He's not your brother so is he your cousin? Or do you babysit him? Or is he yo..."

I cut her off and say, "your not gonna guess so stop, ok? All your gaining through this is my dislike so I suggest you stop, now."

We sit in silence for about 10 seconds before I hear, "you cant be his babysitter, he looks just like you so you guys are rela..."

" if I tell you will you shut up!"

"yes"

"he's my son ok!"

Her face dropped as she said, "oh, Gina I didnt..I won't...if you dont feel comfortable with anyone else knowing I wont tell another soul"

I look down and say, "thank you Emma"

"but you know, I would have realised eventually, I mean he is like a mini male you." I look up and see her smirking at me. "so, hey kid do you want some fries?"

Emma's POV:

I can honestly say that I was not expecting her to tell me he was her soon, but I aint judging her, it takes alot to raise a kid when your still a kid yourself.

"so,hey kid do you want some fries?" the look on Regina's face was priceless, she look mortified.

"he's one and I will not allow my son to be an unhealthy baby." I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"so what do you suggest we all share then?" I say smiling at her.

"nothing, because Henry has already eaten. I brought him for some icecream as a treat whilst my mother and her husband are out of town."

"well then, what about you?"

"I'm not hungry, but thank you Miss Swan"

I frown but give up, she's about to say something when a red head shouts, "Regina!" she looks at the red head and then says to me, "I have to go Miss Swan, but how about you have lunch with me and Henry at some point this week, I'll tell you my address at school but heres my number." We exchange numbers and I say, " you know if we weren't in the same grade I'd think you were a really young looking old woman."

She smirks at me and says, "goodbye Miss Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

Its lunch and I have no idea where to sit. I guess I'll skip lunch.

It's been a week since I saw Emma in the diner. We've been texting each other but in school she ignores me. I should have known this school wasn't going to be any different.

I walk to August's classroom, Mr Booth's, where I've spent the last week. I've known August a long time, he's like my brother, him and Zelena have been together for 3 years, but they we're friends way before that, since 2nd grade to be precise.

I was walking down the West Wing corridor when I was shoved into the lockers.

I felt punches being thrown from every angle. I was dragged up by my hair and thrown into the lockers. I was being held up by two boys whilst a third guy was punching me repeatedly in the gut. I received a punch to the face and felt a warm trickle from my nose.

The two guys let me go and in result I fell to the ground with a thud.

"loser." The third guy said as they were walking away. I don't know what got into me but I got up stumbling a little. I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around I threw a punch as hard as I could straight to his jaw.

He fell back but before he could fall his friends steadied him.

He cradled his jaw and looked at me.

I mumbled "shit" and ran in the opposite direction, towards the cafeteria. I ran through the doors and tripped, I groaned as I heard the doors open and close again. I got on my hands and knee's about to stand up before I was kicked in the back. I landed on the floor with a groan. I was kicked in the side making me roll over onto my back. I know I look awful, with blood pouring down my face and tears pooling in my eyes threatening to spill over, I look beaten and worn, but I don't care. I stood up as quickly as possible. I'm scared but I couldn't care less, I take beatings for no reason at home and I'm sick off letting it happen every where I go.

"ooooh, girl you just made a big mistake by getting up." The first guy said.

"beat her ass Killian!" somebody from the crowd that has now gathered yelled.

So, his name is Killian.

"Killian? More like captain guyliner.",I said without thinking. Although it is true, he has more makeup on then me!

He stepped towards me with his fist raised, ready to meet it's target, my face.

I dodged a punch he threw and swung my fist into his gut. Only to be punched in my face by his other fist.

I stumble back slightly and put my hand to my lip, I drew my hand away and see blood. I run at him and tackle him to the ground and repeatedly bring my fist down to his face. I dont know when but at some point he was knocked unconscious, but I couldn't stop myself.

I felt myself being pulled off Killian.

"Regina. Stop! Stop now! It's done!"

I keep kicking and punching at nothing, struggling to get out off the grip.

I'm pulled to my feet and turned around. It's Emma, I immediately relax and she pulls me into a hug. I tense at the contact before relaxing into the embrace.

"Somebody take Killian to the nurse's office and you young lady, principal's office! Now!"

Emma let's go of me and I walk away, towards the office. I was walking when I felt a hand on my lower back. I turn to face Emma but keep walking, "I don't know what to say, that was stupid. You beat up a man who doesn't like to let go of grudges. If I were you, I would have taken the beating. What was that about anyway." Emma stopped us from walking.

I turned to face her fully before saying, "I was walking to Mr Booth's classroom and he attacked me out of nowhere. After he beat me up, I got up and punched him, I realized I had made a mistake and ran, and well...you saw the rest."

She nods her head slightly as if taking in the words.

"So...that dinner you offered, I'd like that. I mean I'm starting to miss Henry. He's a very special kid." I'm grateful for the effort she's making to change the subject. "I'll allow you one dinner with Henry and myself. But, only if you come into the office with me. Truth is I've never been sent to the office before. If you couldn't tell, I'm well behaved."

Her face lit up and she nodded now showing a genuine smile.

We walked to the office and knocked on the door. The principal opened the door and told us to take a seat.

" I've already heard what happened. Since you didn't start it, and you were violently attacked without reason, only a one day suspension."

Oh no.

Emma's POV

Regina froze, she looks horrified.

"No! Please I'll do anything, seriously, just don't suspend me! Please." She begs.

What's so bad about suspension?

"I'm sorry Regina, but that is a minimum punishment. It can't be lowered without others thinking I'm picking and choosing favorites. One day suspension is the lowest I'm allowing."

She nodded her head before walking out of the office.

I followed after her but couldn't find her. I looked all over for her then remembered she mentioned she was going to Mr Booth's classroom. I started walking to his classroom then I heard sobbing.

"August, what am I going to do. If mother finds out I...I don't know what Leo would do!" I heard Regina cry not so quietly. Who's August?

"Regina, if you want I could stay with you and your sister will too, but you have to tell Zelena what he does to you..." Mr Booth said. Mr Booth's name is August?

"No! No please August! If Zelena is to find out...she'll tell mother, then my life would be harder, she'll think I'm lying just like she did when I was raped. Please. Don't tell her." Regina pleaded.

Mr Booth sighed before saying, "Okay. I won't, but you have to at least tell her your afraid to be alone. She won't ask questions if you tell her not too. Please Regina your like my little sister, you're family."

I knocked on the door before walking in. "Perfect timing, as usual Miss Swan, but I don't remember telling you to come in." Mr Booth said to me. I ignored him and walked over to Regina, who was still crying, and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

Mr Booth stood looking shocked. The bell rang so I let Regina go and grabbed her hand. She didn't seem to notice so I headed to the front entrance hand in hand. Ignoring all the stares I exited the building and began walking home with Regina. We made it to the loft and walked in, still holding Regina's hand I lead her to the sitting room and told her to sit down. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and gave it to Regina, who was still spaced out. I got a blanket and some pillows then place them in a nice position for comfort. I put on 'The Jungle Book' and sat next to Regina throwing the blanket over us. It got to the part where they sing bear necessities when Regina fell asleep. How could anybody want to hurt her? If I ever find out who raped her...I'll beat their ass and get them thrown into jail! I started to drift off when the monkey's took the kid.

I woke up at around 6 to find Regina gone. I stood up and went to the kitchen where I could hear my mom talking to somebody.

I found Regina with my mom drinking coffee.

My mom and Regina realized I was there and my mom said, "Hey sweetie. Did you nap well?"

I nodded and asked Regina if she'd stay for dinner. She said sure and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"So.", my mom began, "I took a picture of you two. When I came in you two were cuddling on the couch asleep, it's going straight into the album. I want to be invited to your wedding " She squealed. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room shaking my head.

Only she could make accidental cuddling into something huge. Oh mom, you're lucky I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina came back and asked, "Hey Emma, Zelena just called, she is going out tonight and I know I said I'd stay for dinner but Henry will be all alone so I have to go. I'm sorry." She starts to head towards the door.

My mom stops her and says, " I'm assuming that Henry isn't able to look after himself, but instead of going why don't you ask your sister to bring him round?"

Regina smiles and nods her head in approval

She leaves to call Zelena.

-Time skip-

I hear a small almost none existent knock at the door. I answer it to be greated by a small, cute and chubby boy smiling up at me and the same red head from the diner a few feet behind him.

He gives his aunt a hug before motioning for me to pick him up. I wave goodbye to Zelena and carry Henry inside.

He spots Regina and starts smiling more than thought to be possible. I put him down and he rushes to Regina who has her back turned talking to my mom.

She squeals as Henry wraps himself around her legs. The interaction between them is possibly the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life.

My mom looks like she is going to implode if she doesn't hug him soon.

"Henry, why don't you go and watch a movie with Emma whilst I talk to Mrs Nolan."

He was making sounds that made no sense. Regina replied to the 'sentence'. "Not yet baby, but maybe Mrs Nolan will if you ask her."

Henry walked over to my mom, tapped her leg and then repeated the mumbles from earlier.

"hm ay ee"

We all looked at Regina with a questioning look. She caught on and said, "oh! He asked if you'd like to play with him."

My mom picked him up and said, "Sure little one. Emma, are Neil's old toys still in the family box?"

I nodded and then went to get them.

After I got the toys and my mom was playing with Henry, Regina and I went to talk.

"I want you to know that I won't tell anybody anything about...what you were talking about with Mr Booth. Even though we haven't been friends for long, I care about you I want you to know I'm here for you."

"so you heard everything? Even that I was...ra...raped?"

I nodded my head and she burst out in tears. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

It has been 30 minutes.

We were sat in silence enjoying the ongoing embrace.

"I was 13 when it started."

I looked down at the brunette girl before saying, "What started Regina?"

"please...just let me finish or I never will." I kept silent willing to listen to what she was trying to tell me. "My daddy died a few months before they got married, my Mother and Leo, I'd never even met him before. She was changing everything so quickly, almost as though daddy ment nothing, like he was never there in the first place. She was never the best mother to me, I was used to it. It was a Friday night and I had came in 5 minutes after curfew. I thought nothing of the glares he gave me, I thought maybe he was a nice guy, that he did love my mom. I was in my room finishing homework up so I could relax for the rest of the weekend. He came in, he shut the door and he hit me. Over and over. I couldn't move. It hurt so bad. I remember thinking I was going to die bleeding to death on my bedroom floor. I told August eventually, but by then I had suffered to much and I hated myself. I started shutting down, I was desperate for it to stop. I convinced myself that I deserved it and that it was my punishment for not being a good daughter...I...I" She cut herself off with a strangled sob. She took a deep breath and continued, "I went through the abuse. He hit me, kicked me, he carved things into me. I believed every word he told me. He told me that everything he did was because I was bad, misbehaved, that I was the cause of my mom's hatred towards me. That my sister hated me because I was getting more attention off him then she was. It lasted until I was 15 and a half. Then it stopped. I should have known it was too good to be true, too good to last. A month later he came into my room, he woke me up and then he started to hit me. When I thought he was done he started doing things to me. I let it go on. I was scared, so so scared. I fell pregnant at 16. I told my mother I was raped...she didn't believe me. She said I was a whore. That I'd probably had half the town. I had Henry and we moved closer to Zelena, we moved here. And every night I go home terrified wondering if he's there, just waiting for me. The worst part of all of this is...I would go through it all again without a second thought just for that little miracle. Henry saved me and I love him more then I have ever loved anybody else."

She continues to cry and so do I.

"your not going back there alone. Ever. Not with that sick man there. Stay here tonight with Henry and tomorrow night I'll come get your stuff and Henry's." She nodded and my mom shouted us for food.

After food I told my mom Regina is staying for awhile. I gave her a look telling her not to ask questions and she said okay.

"So, my dad has set up Neil's bed from when he was younger for Henry in my room. I have two beds from when me and my sister shared a room and you can stay in there. Granny is dropping Neil and Kat off soon but you can meet them tomorrow." She smiled and carried Henry up to my room.

I said goodnight to my mom and went up to my room. I was about to walk in when I heard her singing to Henry. When she finished I walked in and smiled slightly at her. She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. She pulled away and we both left to get changed. We got into our beds and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Time skip-

I was woken up by a body getting into my bed. I turned to see Regina and it was clear that she had been crying. I shuffled over a little so she could get comfortable. I kissed her head and slowly drifted off to sleep with Regina in my arms.

To others she may be broken, but to me...she's perfection.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up still holding Regina. I sat up carefully so I don't wake the sleeping form next to me. I looked around and saw Henry playing with some pencils I left out. I noticed a colourful collection of scribbles on my bedroom wall where Henry was sitting. The kid is lucky I love him. I walked over to him and scooped him up, "how about we get some food then wake mommy up?" He shouted a 'yes' and continued waving pencils around.

I carried him downstairs. I guess I need to stop by the store for more paint later.

I put Henry down after feeding him some cornflakes. I laughed at the sleeping mess that was my sister sleeping on the couch in a starfish position. I shook her awake and she groaned in response.

"Kat, you need to get up! You have school."

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I would have been awake at a decent time if Neil didn't invite his stupid friends to stay and you didn't have the school's freak in my old bed, not to mention some random baby!" She gave me a look that had 'I'm not in the mood, so don't argue' written all over it.

"She's not a freak! And her and that 'random' baby, who by the way is called Henry, will be here for the foreseeable future. So, some advice, be nice or I'll kick your ass."

"Why are you so quick to defend her, she kicked your boyfriend's ass for crying out loud!"

"You know, if you actually took your time to say 2 words too her, even you would be able to figure out that she's pretty great!"

"Yeah, well I don't give a shit about that skank. I don't want her in my bed or anywhere near me or my stuff, she's probably only your friend so she can get a free pass in school so she doesn't get her ass kicked again! Be careful Emma."

"You know what, fuck you!" I took a step closer to her as David, my step-dad, walked through the front door.

"What's going on here!" He said.

"Kat called Gina a skank!" I said, well, more like yelled.

"So your calling her Gina now? Dad, her so called friend is dangerous she punched Matt in the jaw and she beat Killian until he was unconscious!" Kat yelled too.

"She's not dangerous! Matt, Robin and Killian attacked her in the halls! She hasn't given herself that busted lip! Think Kat, you know the guys! For the right price they'd do that and I bet it's your 'girl' Jenny who did this, she's been hating on Regina since she first laid her disgusting eyes on her!"

"Jenny wouldn't do that! Dad tell her!"

"I'm telling you both right now! Stop this! I came back to get my keys and that's what I'm going to do! No more fighting, ok? Good now go get ready for school."

Kat huff and stormed off. David looked at me, grabbed his keys and left. I looked around and noticed Henry was gone. "Henry!"

I heard giggling then he popped up from behind the couch and shouted "boo!"

I laughed and picked him up, "let's go wake up mommy." If that argument didn't already.

I walked into the room with Henry running in behind me clearly to finish his masterpiece. Damn, that girl can sleep! I whispered her name and put my hand on her shoulder. She shot up looking panicked and looked at me and instantly calmed down. She looked at Henry and started saying sorry over and over again.

I chuckled, "Regina, calm down it's fine I let him."

Kat came in and said, "what's she doing in your bed? I thought she was in mine, so not only is she a freak but she's a dyke too? Oh wait she can't be, she has a son. She's nothing but a straight slut."

"Kat get out right now before I do something that will permanently wreck your face! And if you mention Henry to anyone you'll regret it."

"Relax, its not my secret to tell. Gosh, I'd hate to be Henry though, growing up with my mom to ashamed of me to let anybody know." She's trying to wind Regina up and its working. Regina goes to slap Kat when I grab her hand and pull her away.

Regina says, "I'm not a slut and I am not ashamed of Henry. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And so what if I was gay, huh? Would that be a problem with you? Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."

Kat rolled her eyes and muttered whatever as she walks out of the door, "I'm only taking Neil and his friends to school make your own way there."

The silence was broken by Regina, "may I borrow some clothes? Also I think your going to be late."

"Your suspended. I told you, I'm not leaving your side until you physically make me unable. I'm not letting you be afraid and alone." I walked over to my closet and get 2 sweatshirts and 2 pairs of skinny jeans. I gave a black one to Regina and kept a red one. She muttered thank you before going to get changed in the bathroom.

-time skip-

We arrived at Regina's house to get her stuff. She turns to me and says, "with all the stuff your sister is saying about me, I don't want Henry to be around her. I've asked August and Zelena to take him for awhile."

"What about Leo, if he comes back early and Henry is left alone with him?"

"August knows, he wouldn't let that happen."

I nod as we walk into the house. Henry runs up to Zelena who walks towards the door to meet us with a scolding look followed by a worried looking Mr Booth, I mean August. Gods thats gonna take some getting used to.

"And where have you been? Not answering calls or texts. I thought you were staying for the evening not all night." Zelena scolds Regina, "I don't mind taking Henry for awhile but when you have him with you I want to know where you are and what your doing with him."

Regina looks at her and yells, "why should I tell you what I'm doing and where I am with my son?! Your acting as though he's yours!"

"Regina I didn't mean it like that, I was worried about you. You've never done anything like that and it scared the hell out of me. What's gotten into you? You've never yelled at me before."

"Sorry. Just look after him." She directed at August.

I followed her up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed a bag and started to pack her stuff. She then went to her draws and flipped one and took a bunch of cash from it. She then continued to pack.

"So, I was thinking...about what you and Kat were arguing about, Are you? Gay, I mean."

She raised her eyebrow and replied, "So what if I am? Do you not want to be friends anymore? If I was, I mean"

"No! I mean yes! I mean what ever means yes I do want to be friends with you whether you were gay, bi, straight, or what ever else. What I'm saying is your awesome and if a beautiful lesbian wants to snuggle in the middle of the night, as long as it's my best friend called Regina Mills, I don't mind. Also if my straight best friend wanted to snuggle in the middle of the night...that's cool too, as long as its you.

She smirks and says, "Emma, your an idiot."

I smirk back, "But, I'm your idiot? That counts for something, right?"

She laughs and I join in and pull her in for a hug.

She begins to speak, "Emma?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm gay."

"Regina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Me too."

We both started laughing again. I pushed her to arms length but kept my hands on her shoulders and said, "it's a good thing I came out after I broke up with my boyfriend by text on the same day my surprisingly strong best friend beat him unconscious in front of the whole school...right?"

She burst into a fit of laughter and said, "you were with captain guyliner?! I guess it makes sense that he was your boyfriend, I mean your gay and he wears more makeup then any girl I've ever met!"

"Hey! I didn't realize I was gay until after we got tegether ok? After that I didn't have a reason to leave him."

"So what's changed? Got any crushes?"

"Yes, I do. I like this extremely great girl, but there's no chance with her. I'm fine with being friends with her, as long as she's around."

She smiled at me and finished getting her stuff together, "come on, we need to start heading to your house. I'm starving and I want to go to granny's for lunch, but I'd rather not have to drag this around with me."

We said bye to everyone before leaving. We walked in silence back to the loft and went to my room.

I broke the silence, "So, to save time during the night, do you want to share a bed tonight?"

She chuckled, "Subtle Miss Swan, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I am easy."

I felt my cheeks heat up and started to explain that I didn't mean it like that when she said, "I was joking. I know how you meant it and yes, please. I would like to. Last night was the best night sleep I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad I can help."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina's POV

It's been a week. Mother and Leo are back and Henry is with Zelena at her house, I'm still staying with Emma and her family. Kat stopped arguing with me but still hates me, she just gives me glares every now and then.

I've been getting texts from mother and Leo and a bunch of calls that I've ignored, well that I've ended before Emma can get the cellphone. She's been on edge since they got back, as though she thinks I'm going to go back. It's sweet that she won't let me walk alone, but it's different having somebody to rely on instead of run from.

We haven't been back to school yet and today's our first day back. I don't particularly want to but I can't hide forever.

I wake Emma up from next to me, "go away Gina! Five more minutes!"

I laugh and reply as I get up and walk away, "fine I guess I can walk to school alone, not to mention I can eat all of your favourite cereals..."

"I'm up, I'm up."

I go to Neil's room and knock before saying, "Neil, it's time to get up." I hear a faint ok from the other side of the door and shuffling. Neil is the opposite of Emma, he is easy to wake up.

Now to wake the beast. I knock on Kat's door and ask if she's awake, I get an annoyed yes from her in reply.

I walk back to Emma's room and get my clothes and shower. When I come out of the bathroom Emma and Kat are arguing over who's next in the bathroom. Emma wins using the fact that we have to walk and she has her car.

When Emma comes down after her shower she joins me on the couch to pass time before we leave.

We walk to granny's so I can get a coffee and Emma can get her hot chocolate and then leave to head to school.

-time skip-

I'm walking down the east wing to meet Emma when Killian and his friends walk around the corner. I turn around and start walking back the way I came when Kat and her friends walked out of a classroom. Fuck. What am I going to do now? I felt a hand on my shoulder before I was thrown into the lockers behind me.

"Hey, leave her alone guys." Kat said hesitantly.

"Kat what has gotten into you? This bitch is the same whore that came into your life, beat your friend unconsious and is staying in your home and has turned your own sister against you! And your seriously going to stick up for her?" One of Kat's friends said.

"Yes Jenny, I am. She's not all that bad when you know her, I mean yeah, she's a little...different, but, I don't know guys just leave her be. Plus she's Emma's best friend, she'll be pissed off if she finds you guys around her again."

"Your sister isn't as tough as she makes out Kathryn. She hides behind the guys, but if you hadn't heard, she can't anymore she broke up with Killian."

"Wait, what? Why didn't you say anything?"

"We assumed you knew, you know considering she's your sister."

"What ever. Regina come on." She says as she pulls me away from them. As we're walking away I say thank you. "Regina, you may not be my friend but we aren't enemies either. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for treating you like crap, your not as bad as your made out to be." She smiles at me and continues, "now come on, Emma has been waiting for your ass for like-" she checks her phone, "ten minutes, if we don't hurry she'll send a search party." We laugh as we continue down the corridor.

Emma spots us and waves, "Are you guys on drugs? You've never been near each other without bickering." She says with a smirk whilst laughing.

I push her shoulder and manage to say through laughter, "Shut up! Your sister just saved my ass from being beat up again."

She looked at Kat with an expression that says for real?

Kat nods, "I may have lost my so called friends because of it but, bright side, now I don't have to act like a total bitch to Regina to keep up apperence , it's exhausting work!"

"So does that mean we don't have to walk to school in the cold anymore?" Emma says in a hopeful tone.

"Oh no." Kat says whilst shaking her head, "Your still walking, you guys need some best friend time without me. I mean, I'm gonna be around you constantly now, I lost all my friends today."

My phone starts ringing, it's August's ring tone. I answer it and say "hello?"

"Regina hey, come to my classroom, I have a surprise for you."

"Ok, on my way now."

Emma and Kat looked at me weirdly asking who was that? with their expressions.

"It was August." Emma nods and Kat looks confused, "Mr Booth."

"Why is Mr Booth calling you? Why does he even have your number?" Kat asks.

Emma fills her in on Zelena and August as we walk to his classroom.

I knocked before walking in. I was about to ask what was up when I felt tiny arms wrap around my legs.

"Little prince! I've missed you!" I picked him up and held him close to me and kissed him all over his face. "I hope you've been a good boy for uncle August and aunt Zelena?" He nodded.

I'm still hugging him when someone coughed by the door. I turned around to see it was a boy from my English class. I think his name is Liam Jones, Killian's brother as Emma told me.

"Sorry for interupting, but I forgot my book in here yesterday. May I get it?" August said yes and I continue to hold Henry.

Liam is talking to August when I notice a bruise on Henry's arm in the shape of a hand. "What the hell happened to him! August you promised you'd keep him away from him!"

Everyone fell silent then August began to talk, "Regina, Leo hasn't been anywhere near Henry I swear!"

Emma's POV

Regina hands Henry over to me before making her way over to August, "So if it wasn't him, who was it? That bruise is clearly from a man, was it you? Did you hurt him!"

Damn I've never seen her get angry before. Bad timing, but it's hot.

"Regina calm down! You know me, I would never lay a hand on Henry, or any child for that matter. As far as I am aware he hasn't been near him. Maybe Zelena took him to see your mother? I can't be with him 24/7 Regina! I have a job!"

"I trusted you with him! I thought I could trust you!" She looks like she's going to slaps him so I hand Kat Henry and grab Regina's waist and pull her away from him and say, "Regina! Henry is here, do you think it's good for him to see you like this?"

She instantly tenses and starts saying sorry over and over to August, "August I am so sorry, I don't want Henry near him. Please. Keep that pathetic excuse of a man away from my son." She start sobbing and continues, "I don't want him to go through what I have. August please, your my brother, don't let him."

August hugs her and says, "I promise you, I would never let him, but you need to tell Zelena, she can't help if she doesn't know your suffering."

There's silence when suddenly somebody coughs, "So, I know I wasn't supposed to hear that. I'll be honourable and keep my mouth shut. But, seriously, I need to know what my report is on."

August sighs, oh my god what an oblivious idiot, it's clearly not a good time, Liam continues, "I'll come back tomorrow morning I guess. Bye."

Regina takes Henry from Kat and kisses his arm. She whispers to him, "It'll all be ok baby, he won't hurt you again. I'll protect you...if it's the last thing I do."


	7. Chapter 7

Its Friday and I turn 18 on Tuesday. I have a plan. Step 1, get Henry and use the money I saved to pay for a hotel room and necessary things we will need. Step 2, look for an apartment and a job to pay for said apartment because the money I have won't last forever. Step 3, forget about Leo and if necessary, mother too.

I sigh looking at the ceiling. As I sigh Emma moves next to me and throws her arm over my waist and snuggles into my side. One thing that I've learned about Emma the 3 weeks I've been here is, she loves to cuddle, especially when she's sleeping. Not that I'm complaining, I have to admit that I have...developed some feelings towards her...romantically. I feel movement next to me, "R'gina, its like...2am why are you still awake? Did you have a nightmare?" I chuckle at her sleepy voice, she can hardly pronounce my name.

"I'm just thinking about Henry, I turn 18 next week and I can take him and myself away legally. No more Leo. No more getting walked all over...I just want to tell you, everything you've done for me, means so much. Emma you mean so much to me and I am proud to call you my best friend." She smiles at me and is about to say something when I say, "even if you are an idiot." We both laugh.

"Way to ruin the moment Gina." As the laughter dies down she continues, "you have no idea how much you and Henry mean to me. Regina, where are you going to go when you get Henry?"

"I have a plan. Henry, hotel, job and apartment to sum up."

"Move in with me. I mean you already basically live here and Henry is part of the package deal, not to mention the fact that we all love you here. Since Neil met you, he has been a golden boy."

"Neil has only been good since he met me?"

"Yeah, I mean he has a huge crush on you. He's trying to show off, it's how 8 year olds do it."

"What?! He has a crush on me? No way!" I say whilst laughing.

She nods and we continue laughing until Katherine comes in and whisper-shouts, "I can hear you guys through the walls, shut up laughing! I'm tired guys!" She then raises her eyebrow, "why are you guys in the same bed?"

I go to say something but Emma beats me to it, "because, I'm completely and utterly gay and I used my charismatic charm to get Regina in my bed so we can..."

Katherine interupts, "too much information! I don't want to here what you guys were about to do! Gross!"

Emma acts all innocent, "what's so gross about cuddling?" She stakes a gasp, "are you cuddlephobic?!"

Katherine glares at her and says, "Shut up. Anymore noise from this room and I will tell mom and dad that you guys are having sex."

She left the room and we laughed harder.

"We should gross her out as payback for the threat." Emma said.

"How?"

"Just role with it." She said as she got off the bed pulling me with her. She told me to bounce on the bed. I raised an eyebrow and she said role with it. I rolled my eyes and got on the bed and started bouncing.

She pushed the headboard backed and forth against the wall and I realised what she is trying to do. She started grunting and groaning before she said, "Gina harder."

I started to bounce on the bed landing harder on the bed. I played along and started making noises to. We heard Katherine say 'Ewwww, gross!' We both chuckled quietly and stopped, laying back down. "You make an exellent fake sex partner Regina."

"You too Emma." I sighed and said, "That's the first time I've ever bounced on a bed before."

Emma looked shocked, "Seriously?" I nodded and she continued, "well I'm glad you lost your bed jumping virginity with me." I chuckled and added, "and my fake sex virginity too."

"Oh yeah, do you think she actually thought we were having sex?"

"I don't know she did shout ew so, probably?"

Emma nodded in response then put her arm over my waist, pulling me closer to her. She was looking at me and I was studying her expressions. She leaned in and kissed me. I didn't have the chance to kiss back before she pulled away and start apologising over and over. "Emma, it's okay, really it's fine."

She turned over facing the wall and I sighed. She must think I didn't like it because I didn't kiss back. I was going to but she pulled away. I snaked my arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. I felt her tense under my arm, she is probably surprised by the fact I've never initiated cuddling before and I kissed the back of her neck.

"Emma, I was about to kiss back you know. If you don't count Leo, that was my first kiss."

She turned around at lightning speed, "Regina, of course that sick bastard doesn't count anything he did to you didn't count. It was sick and if I was allowed I'd kick his ass and make him suffer for what he did to you! It was sick and twisted and you don't deserve that. You're caring, smart, beautiful, funny, cute, adorable, sexy as hell, and all around amazing and I don't know what I did to have you next to me right know but what I do know is, I am one lucky bitch."

I pulled her in quickly for a kiss. It was short but passionate. No words were needed the kiss said everything.

Shortly after we both fell asleep in each other arms.

\- time skip -

I woke up alone. I got up, not bothering to change out of the sweatpants and black top I was wearing, and went downstairs. David and Mary Margaret were both nowhere to be seen, they probably went to granny's for breakfast. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall it's only 7:30am, they usually wake up shortly after me at 6:30 I slept in today. I made my way to the sitting room and found Emma on her laptop with a mug of cocoa.

I walked over and sat next to her. She jumped slightly and took her headphones off, "Holy shit! You scared the crap out off me Gina!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have the volume so high." I chuckled, "What are you doing up so early anyway? And on a Saturday too, are you sick?" I say feeling her forehead.

"Oh hardy har Regina. I wasn't tired anymore so I watched a movie. I was upstairs but every time I laughed or moved you stirred, I didn't want to wake you since I know you didn't get much sleep last night. By the way my mom is bringing you a coffee back from the diner."

"You should have woke me, I wouldn't have minded. And speaking of last night, what did it mean?"

"It means, will you be my girlfriend? We can go at your pace, don't feel as though you have to say yes."

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, but only if you explain to me why your mother is bringing me back a coffee."

She broke out into a huge smile, "Well my beautiful girlfriend I kind of told her that I promised you I'd get you a coffee and since she was going she may as well get it and she agreed. I thought you'd need it since you were up late, like I said earlier."

"Well. Thank you my sweet...idiot."

She groaned, "Once again Gina, you ruined the moment. At least you said that I'm your idiot."

We both smiled at each other before I snuggled into her side and she continued the movie she was watching, minus the headphones."

About 30 minutes later there was movement coming down the stairs. A few seconds later a sleepy looking Neil climbed onto the couch pushing Emma away from me enough to sit between us. "Good morning to you too little brother." Emma sarcastically muttered. Neil replied with a shrug and whispered something to Emma so I couldn't hear.

I response Emma laughed and said, "I doubt it Neil, sorry buddy." He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow and Emma managed to say through chuckling, "he asked if you were single." She broke out into a full blown laughing fit. I scowled at her for handling it so poorly, which only made her laugh harder causing her to fall of the couch. She stopped laughing looking at us shocked before falling back into a laughing fit. I shook my head at her and turned to Neil who looked upset, most likely embarrassed at what his sister had just said, "Neil, I'm not single. Your way to young for me anyway, your great and when your older you'll find somebody closer to your own age that you like. Trust me."

He got up smiling and walked off, but not before hugging me and playfully flicking Emma behind the ear, earning a loud over exaggerated "OUCH!" from the blonde. Her laughter died down and she got off the floor and sat next to me just as the front door opened.

Emma's parents both walked through the door, David holding two cups and Mary Margaret holding another two.

"Hey girls. Emma your up early it's only 8:15" David greeted.

"Yeah she got up just before I left to meet you." Mary Margaret clarified.

"You got up at 6:30?! Are you feeling well." David said feeling her forehead. Emma chuckled, David and Mary Margaret both looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Sorry, it just Gina did the same thing when she found me awake before her." She explained.

Mary Margaret handed me one of the cups she was carrying before handing the other to Emma.

David went to the bottom of the staircase and shouted Neil and Katherine. He earned and annoyed groan from Katherine and a smile from Neil who came down the stairs before David could say why he was calling them down.

He handed a cup to Neil telling him it was cocoa with no cinnamon. He doesn't like it. After a few minutes a sleepy Katherine entered the room and David handed a cup to her telling her it was caramel coffee. She muttered a thanks before sitting on the armchair.

This was different but comforting, I finally felt like I had a family.

After Neil drank his cocoa he excused himself to go play video games. Shortly after Katherine left to get ready for the day leaving me and Emma alone with her parents. She whispered to me, "Gina, I know your probably nowhere near ready, but I need to tell my parents the reason your here. I can't let you go back to that house. They will start asking questions soon, I think it will be easier on you if we tell them. You're 18 in 3 more days, and I am too in a few weeks, so it won't be illegal for you to officially move in and we could find an apartment if you decide you don't want to live here but for now this is the best way to do things."

I hesitantly nodded and muttered, "Okay. I trust you."

"Mom? David?"

"What's up sweetheart?" Mary Margaret asked.

She took a deep breath and began, "When Regina turns 18, I want her to move in with Henry until I turn 18 and then we'll start looking for jobs to be able to afford an apartment."

David interupts, "Emma, you know we would love to have Regina here but Henry is a baby and wouldn't ripping him from his home be unfair and illegal? I mean I'm the sheriff but that doesn't mean I can help kidnap a child. And I am sure Regina's parents want her at home."

"David you need to let me explain a few things. First of all, Henry is Regina's son so no, it's not illegal. I know what your thinking but no she's not a careless, wreckless teen who didn't use protection. Which leads us to the next part." I look to the ground with my eyes watering. Emma must havant noticed because she grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Regina can't go home, Henry shouldn't be there either. Her stepfather, he erm...he beats her, he beats her until she is either unconsious or unable to move. He hurts her and her also, he erm, he..."

"He sexually abuses me." I finish for her and begin crying. Emma pulls me in for a hug and rubs soothing circles on my back.

Mary Margaret and David sit in shock not knowing what to say.

David stands up and exits the room. A few minutes later he comes in with his jacket of and keys in hand.

"David where are you going?" Mary Margaret asks.

"To arrest his ass and get Henry. Regina, Emma, get your shoes on and get in the truck. I need to pick up the cruiser first then we'll get all your stuff and you can move in, screw waiting 3 days. Henry's DNA is all the proof we need to get this sick bastard thrown into prison and put on the register." We warily agree to it and put our shoes on.

We are about to walk out the door when Katherine came downstairs, "Where are you guys going? Dad are you okay? You look pissed."

David replied, "I'm going to make an arrest."

"Why are they going with you to make an arrest?"

"Katherine leave it be." Mary Margaret answers.

The three of us get into the truck and head to the sheriffs station to pick up the cruiser.

"Emma, you and Regina lead the way in the truck, I'll be right behind you guys."

We arrive at my house and I feel a panic set in. Emma grabs my hand and says, "Don't worry about anything, okay? I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere."

We get out the truck as David gets out of the cruiser. He walks to the door with us trailing behind. He knocks hard on the door with no answer he walks in and shouts, "its sheriff Nolan. Anybody home?"

We walk into the family room to be greeted by my Mother, Leo, Zelena, August and Henry. Henry jumps up from his toys, "Mommy!"

"Regina! What have you done now?!" Mother yells at me.

I'm about to answer her when David does, "Your daughter hasn't done anything wrong." He turns to Leo, "Leo Harris you are under arrest for domestic abuse and the rape of Regina Mills. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say can and will be used against you in the court of law, do you understand?"

"You must have got it wrong, Leo loves Regina. He would never do such a thing! He sees her as his own daughter!" Once again my Mother chooses not to believe me.

Zelena looks completely shocked, then upset and confused. David cuffs Leo and begins to lead him to his cruiser. We follow him outside and I see Jenny, Killian, Matt and a few other people from school on Robin's porch across the street.

Leo shouts, "Regina, tell the truth! I didn't touch you and you know it!"

David shuts the door to the cruiser and locks the doors. Emma says, "Don't listen to him Regina, we know your telling the truth." She laces our fingers together and kisses my head. She wipes the tears off my cheeks which I didn't know were falling.

"Mommy!" I turn to Henry and pick him up holding him tight.

"Regina, just tell the truth you insolent child!"

I couldn't help it, "I am telling the truth Mother! Whether you like it or not he abused me since you married him, he raped me and not just once but when ever he felt like it! I'm done pretending nothing happened! I can't do it anymore." I whispered the last part.

Zelena spoke this time, "Mother, she's telling the truth. She wouldn't lie, not about this."

August then spoke, "Regina, I'm proud of you."

I nod and Emma and David came with me upstairs. I packed all of mine and Henry's clothes and some of his toys and my laptop, Ipod and all of our essentials. Emma took the bags and David grabbed Henry's stroller and his favourite bear and blanket. I picked Henry back up and got his car seat on my way out of the door.

They put the stuff In the back of the truck as I strapped Henry into the middle seat so he will be sat between me and Emma.

"Regina Mills! And where do you think you are going?" Mother says.

"I'm moving in with my girlfriend Mother. Oh yeah by the way, I'm gay."

"What?! You can't and you certainly can't take Henry."

"Why? By the time you can do anything I'll be 18 and Henry's my son, if you have forgotten."

"You can't support yourself Regina, let alone Henry."

"I have money mother and besides, if you didn't hear the first time, I am moving in with Emma who is 17, which means she still lives with her parents."

"I'm sure her parents don't want such an insolent child in there home. You'll be running back to me in a few weeks at most."

"Hey! Regina is great and me,my wife and our kids love having her with us, she's become like family and no matter what family sticks together. She not insolent, nor a child anymore and you'd think after what has happened to her you'd treat her better then this and show some compassion to your own daughter." David cut in. "Lets go girls. Head straight to the house I'll meet you there. I have to make a few stops and file a report so I'll walk or I'll ask Graham to drop me off when he heads out to patrol. I'll be a few hours at most."

We nod and get into the truck and head home. Home, I like the sound of that. I haven't had a home since Daddy died and now I do. Finally.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Tuesday, my birthday. I didn't go to school yesterday and neither did Emma or Kat. When we got home after the arrest I went straight up the stairs to mine and Emma's room and slept. Emma looked after Henry for awhile giving me time to get myself together so it doesn't upset him.

I'm going to school today, David is looking after Henry since he only works night shifts and emergencies.

I showered before getting changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red long sleeve top and a black leather jacket.

I picked up my backpack and went downstairs where my shoes were kept near the door and put on my black pumps. I go into the kitchen where Mary Margaret hands me a cup of coffee and says happy birthday. I mutter a thank you and walk to the sitting room to greet Emma and Henry, "Henry, Mommy has to go. I love you little prince." I hug him and kiss his head.

Emma tells me happy birthday.

I finish up my coffee and we leave to school. We'll be pretty early since we're not going to granny's today.

We're half way to school when a take Emma's hand in my own.

"Regina are you sure you're ready for people to know?"

"Emma, I'm not ashamed of who I am and I don't care who finds out. Unless you aren't ready?" I question and attempt to pull my hand back but she squeezes it in reassurance.

"Your my amazingly amazing girlfriend, why wouldn't I want everybody to know how lucky I am?" she says with a smirk and a wink.

"Your an idiot."

"Yeah, I know but at least I'm a lovable one."

"Your so full of yourself, you know that?"

"Yeah well, I only say the truth."

I laugh at her response and nod as we enter the school. We go to my locker to grab what I need for 1st before heading to Emma's to get her stuff.

"You look beautiful by the way." Emma said to me as she turns away from her locker.

"So do you Miss Swan."

She groans and I laugh, "Not that again Gina. Please, don't call me that it makes me feel as though my girlfriend is like really old."

"Gee, thanks Emma I'm flattered." I say sarcastically with a smile on my face so she knows I'm not annoyed or upset.

We walk down the hall heading to homeroom hand in hand. I can feel all the looks and I hear whispering as we pass but I don't care as long as Emma is by my side.

We reach homeroom and go in taking 2 seats at the back. I look around the room and see there are a few people in here but no teacher. Robin, Killian, Matt and 2 others that were there when Leo was arrested were here already. I just have to thank God that Jenny isn't in my homeroom.

Robin, Killian and Matt look over and then start talking, glancing at me every few seconds.

After 3 minutes they stand up and walk towards me and Emma.

Robin is the first to speak, "Regina, we are sorry for what we have put you through."

Matt was next, "Yeah and I'm sorry I beat the crap out of you."

Killian spoke last, "I'm sorry I tried to beat the crap out of you, unsuccessfully. What we're trying to say is, we understand if you want to beat the shit out of us all but we are deeply sorry. We need to warn you though, Jenny has a video of the whole thing on Saturday she's sending it to everybody at lunch. We tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen."

Robin handed me his phone, "Watch it, I think it picked up everything. Your son, the argument. Everything."

Matt added, "We wanted you to be prepared and to let you know, we're here for you if you need us."

I watch the video and muttered, "Fuck, you've got to be kidding me."

I handed Robin his phone back as Emma said, "How can somebody be that sick to do this to somebody, let alone an innocent person. On your birthday too!"

The boys just shrugged not knowing what to say.

The Bell rang and the boys sat in front of us. I pulled my phone out and texted Emma since we're not allowed to talk. What am I going to do Emma, everybody's going to know by the end of the day!

The response was almost instant, don't worry Gina I am here and so is Kat even the boys are there. I'll kick everybody's ass if I have to.

Thank you Emma, I don't know what I'd do without you.

I don't know what I'd do with out you either, probably still be a complete and utter ass denying that I'm gay whilst beating on people who didn't really deserve it. I'm lucky to have you and dare I say, I adore you.

I grabbed her hand and whispered, "I adore you too, Emma Swan."


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go. Just 3 more minutes until my life is poured out to everyone. Him. My Mother. And the two good things that came out of the shambles called my life, Henry and Emma.

Emma isn't in my class. She agreed to meet me in August's room then we're going to the cafeteria to meet some of her friends. Ruby and Belle. I've never heard of them before, Emma told me Ruby has been in New York visiting her Mother. Belle on the other hand, apparently, just didn't want to talk to anybody until Ruby got back. Not even Emma.

The bell sounded and I sped out of the classroom, bumping into Killian. "Woah, where are you rushing off to?" He asked me smirking and raising his eyebrow in a questioning look.

I muttered out "Emma" and carried on walking as fast as I could.

"Well, me and the guys are hanging out by the tree in the West side of school. Meet us there when you get Emma." He shouted behind me.

"Aye Aye, Captain Guyliner!" I shouted back to him in a joking manor.

I rushed into August's classroom seeing Emma waiting for me. I rushed up to her and planted a soft kiss onto her lips. When I pulled back she had a goofy smirk on her face, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" She asked.

I shrug smiling back at her, "Come on my idiot, Captain Guyliner, Forest boy and Flapjack are waiting for us and I'd rather get there before the video gets out."

"Wait." I look at her and am about to ask her what when she kisses me again. She pulls back and then says, "Come on then, beautiful birthday girl."

"As you wish Miss Swan." She glares at me and groans. I begin laughing as I walk away from her. She follows after me as we begin to head to the west side tree.

Everybody's phones buzzed to life with an incoming message. This is it, everyone will know when they open it.

"Let's ditch." Emma suggested. "I mean either that or we can endure the questions and looks we get when we head back inside."

I eagerly agreed. She grabbed my hand and stood up pulling me with her. "What about you guys?"

Ruby nodded along with Belle who still hasn't uttered a word. Then all the boys nodded too, everyone stood up and we all walked to the exit.

We arrived home and Emma opened the door. "Emma? Regina? Is that you?" We heard David shout from the sitting room. We both shout, "yes!", at the same time.

I heard heavy footsteps coming towards us, then I see Henry's head pop through the door. He opens it fully as fast as his little arms allowed him, "Mommy! Mommy! Yay!"

I walked over to him and picked him up, "did you miss me little prince?" He nodded eagerly, "good, because mommy missed you too."

"Wait, wait. Hold up. Your a mom?" I heard Ruby questioned.

I nodded, "It's all in the video. You can watch it if you want, I won't mind if your curious."

"Girl, no. Your my friend now and I would rather get to know you, not some video that only tells half your story. Okay? Plus, Emma would kill me...literally."

I smile at her and put Henry down, "Henry, these are mommy's friends okay? That is Ruby, that's Belle, that there is Matt, this is Robin, and finally this is Killian. They're nice so you need to be nice to them, okay?"

He nodded and ran back into the sitting room to play.

"I don't think the lad likes me." Killian said.

\- time skip -

We are all in Emma's and my room watching a few movies whilst messing around. Me and Emma are on her bed. Ruby, Belle and Robin are on my bed. Matt and Killian are on the floor using the beds as back rests.

We were all laughing when we heard a throat clear behind us. "So, David tells me you guys came home early today. Care to explain?"

Everyone looks guiltily at Mary Margaret as I begin to explain, "Somebody at school was at the arrest. She has a video which she sent to everybody. Everybody knows, well, everything."

"I understand, happy birthday Regina. Would all of you like to stay the night? Only if it's okay with your parents though."

They all nod and text their parents, aside from ruby who texts her granny.

30 minutes later Mary Margaret tells us to move the beds out of the room, not including Henry's, so we can lay a lot of blankets and duvets and pillows across the ground to make room for us all. She said, "boys one side, girls on the other."

We roll our eyes but agree. I'm guessing she doesn't know me and Emma are together.

When we were laying everything out Henry came in and started pointing out of the door shouting, "down!"

I know he wants us to go downstairs so I get up with everybody trailing behind me and Henry.

"Time for gifts!" Mary Margaret exclaims far to lively for my liking.

We all sat down and Emma said, well more like yelled, "I'm last, I called it!"

I chuckled at her childishness and put Henry on my lap. Mary Margaret pulled out a camera and said, "I'll go first then!"

She handed me a gift, "This is off me and David."

I unwrapped the gift neatly and took the lid off. Inside is a shirt that says, 'I may be a Mills biologically, but I am a part of the Nolan family' with a picture of me, Emma, Henry, MM, David, Kathryn and Neil underneath in a picture we took the day we officially moved in, which was 4 days ago. Underneath that was a black leather jacket. David explain the reasoning behind the gift, "the first birthday Emma spent with me I got her a leather jacket."

I thanked them and Henry gave me a box colorfully decorated with scribbles. I opened it to find a collection of drawings and a 'world's greatest mom' mug. "I'm guessing this is what you and David were upto all day?" David chuckles and shrugs.

Emma then gives me one. I open it and find a necklace with a swan and a crown with a shirt and a sweatshirt . The shirt said, "she's my idiot" with an arrow. She pulled out another from next to her the same but it says, "she's my queen". The sweatshirt is the same one she gave me to wear when I first stayed over.

I got up clutching my gifts off her and hugged her. I pulled away and softly kissed her. "Thank you, so much. I adore you."

I hear Mary Margaret gasp. Emma replied to me, "I adore you more." I shake my head and say, "I doubt that."

\- Later that night -

Killian stole some rum and whiskey from his dad's safe. We were all drinking, Henry is with MM and David for the night, and we were all pretty much out of it.

"I say we play truth or dare!" Ruby shouted. We all nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

We got an empty bottle and sat in a circle. I spin it first and it lands on Belle, she chose truth, "why do you not like me?" "I do like you, I am just shy is all."

She spins next and it lands on Matt, he chose dare, she dared him to chug a small bottle of rum, he did.

He spins it next, it lands on Emma, she chooses dare, "I dare you to tell Regina something about you she doesn't know.", "I am afraid of commitment, at least, I was until I met her."

I don't know when but at some point during the game me and Emma left and started making out on the couch downstairs. I felt her hips begin to grind on mine. I pushed her to the floor and ran out of the apartment leaving a confused and drunk Emma on the floor behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since I last saw Regina, Henry misses his mommy and I miss my girlfriend. She took a chunck of her money with her. David is patrolling the streets none stop. Mom has been asking around too. Kathryn and I have been searching the next town over.

We're all at home at the moment, "Emma, Kathryn, you guys need to go back to school tomorrow. Your school is getting concerned at you absence." Mom said directly to us.

"What! How can you expect me to go to school when I have a child who needs me and a girlfriend who is put there all alone and probably in danger!"

"Emma, me and your mother have it all under control. You're going." David said.

"First of all, you don't get to tell me what to do. Second of all, you don't have anything under control! If you did Regina would be here!"

I walked out off the room without letting them reply. I went upstairs to where Neal and Henry were playing together.

"Hey Neal. I'm taking Henry, we'll be gone for a while. Cover for me okay?"

He nodded.

I got Henry in his shoes and his coat and took 100 dollars out of Regina's money. If they aren't going to let me help them find her I'll figure out how to do it myself.

I strapped Henry into his stroller and began to put mine, Henry's and Regina's clothes in my backpack.

I began walking to granny's diner where I know the boys are.

I walk in and the boys start cheering 'Emma!'. I sat down and took Henry out of his stroller sitting him down next to me, where he began to eat Robin's fries. I chuckled at him a little.

"Get all the money you guys can. Robin get your car. Pack a bag and come back here in 30 minutes. We're finding Regina."

They all looked hesitant but nodded anyway.

\- 1 hour later -

We're nearing the town line. I look at Henry and smile. He looks just like her, his cocoa eyes, his smirk that could kill. I miss her so much. I don't understand why she would leave without Henry. Something is wrong.

Regina's POV

I have no idea where I am. Nobody has even heard of Storybrooke, it's been 2 weeks and I just want to go home. I want Henry, I want Emma, I even want her annoying family. They're my family too.

I'm sitting in the local Starbucks staring at nothing.

"Have you seen this woman? Her name is Regina. She's been missing for 2 weeks." A familiar voice says.

I spin around as quickly as I can and walk towards Emma. Henry saw me and shouted, "Mommy!"

Emma turns around as I engulf her in a bone crushing hug.

She holds me at arms length, "Gina! Fuck, I've missed you! What the hell were you thinking, are you hurt?!"

I shake my head and begin to cry, "I just want to go home!"

I realize everybody is looking at us and hang my head embarrassed. I took Henry from Emma and hugged him as tight as I could, "I'm never going to let you go ever again little prince."

"Regina!" I hear guyliner shout.

I look at him. I salute as I shout, "captain guyliner!"

I see Robin walk in with Matt trailing behind.

Emma takes my hand, "let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

The drive home from Boston was silent.

When we arrive home I stop Emma before she walks through the door, "Emma, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed, I-"

"Shh, Regina it wasn't you who was wrong in what you did, it was me. I was drunk and I shouldn't have tried. I'm sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Okay?"

I nod and take Henry's hand as he walks up the steps to the front door. "Mommy. Wove oow."

I smile at him, "I love you too, my little prince."

He runs through the front door shouting, "Grampy."

I turned to Emma, "since when did he start calling David 'Grampy' hmm?"

She shrugs blushing, "when you were away, I kinda maybe referred to my parents as grampa and grandma. I'll stop, I promise I shouldn't have without talking to you first, I'm sorry."

I sigh and lean in kissing her softly, "Emma, I think it's sweet. I mean it gives him a sense of normality. I mean his father is his grandfather for crying out loud." I say as I shudder.

"No Regina, his so called father isn't his grandfather because he isn't your father and the vows he took to protect you when he married your mother were broken so he is nothing to do with our family. Okay?"

"Our family?"

She nods, "Our family."

"I adore you, Emma Swan."

"I adore you too, Regina Mills."

-first day back at school-

For the first time in a long time I'm actually genuinely happy. I wake up wrapped in Emma's arms. I get up and get ready for school, I get dressed in the bathroom. I pause looking at my arms, they've almost completely healed, I sigh as I pull on my long sleeve shirt and one of Emma's red hoodies and a pair of black skinny jeans. I put a pair of red sneakers.

I reenter the bedroom where Henry is sitting on the floor playing with toys and Emma I'd sleeping, "Henry, stop climbing you'll hurt yourself." I can't help but smile at how cute he is.

I walk over to Emma, "Emma. You need to get up or we'll be late."

She groans but then sits up and kisses me softly. "I'll be dressed in a minute, go eat with the kid and I'll come join you guys in a minute."

I nod and take Henry down to the kitchen.

"Hey Regina, morning Henry. Breakfast?" David greets us.

"Good morning David." "Grampy!" Me and Henry say at the same time.

I chuckle at Henry's positive reaction to David. I can tell he wants to hold him but doesn't want to ask so I hand him to David.

"When your older like, 10 or 11, I'm gonna teach you how to sword fight little man. Then we can protect the Queen Regina, and the princess Emma from all of the bad guys. Would you like that, huh? Yh?"

I shake my head laughing as I sit and pretend to eat the pancakes David made.

Me and Emma are about to leave when somebody knocks on the door. I answer it to be greeted by somebody I didn't think I'd be seeing again anytime soon, "Daniel!" I say as I pull him in for a hug.

"Emma, this is Daniel, my step-brother. Daniel, this is Emma, my girlfriend." Emma stares him down.

Before I could react Emma pinned him against the wall, "I know your game Daniel I've seen you talking to Cora, I've seen you following Regina around. Stay. Away."

"She's been spreading lies about my father! She deserves everything that's coming to her. Watch your back Mills, I'm coming for you." He says before walking away.

Emma turns to me, "you look really calm about all of that."

I shrug, "Daniel has a mental disorder, one minute he'll be hugging me calling me his little sister the next he'll be choking me saying I ruined his life. He'll be back later begging forgiveness, which I'll give him. I love him. He's my brother, Emma."

She sighs, "just be careful okay?"

"Okay. Let's go to school."


	12. Chapter 12

I have gotten through the morning without any drama, just a few glares.

Im sat in August's class right now with Emma holding my hand tightly. We're working on a reading assignment when August says, "Regina, you're needed down in the office, its something about Henry."

I get up as fast as I can, hearing people whispering, badly, about me and the video. I exit the classroom and head towards the office.

I am almost there when I'm knocked sideways into the wall. I fall knocking my head on the lockers on the way down.

"Hey mommy." I hear a voice I dont recognise say.

I shuffle up the wall only to be kicked back down instantly by the same guy as before. "Where do you think you're going? You're a worthless whore. You lead your own father on, you're sick."

"He was not my father and I didn't lead him on, he raped me." I say back agressively.

"Ha. Don't lie, your a piece of shit. You were so desperate, weren't you?" Another guy says.

"Your son is a stupid pathetic bastard too. What's his name? Henry?" A girl says this time.

"Don't you dare say his name! You are not worthy of it. Beat me down, call me what you want, but do not even say his name!" I shout at her.

There is a pause. "Well, you heard her boys, make sure she can't move."

My eyes widen as a fist is buried into my diaphragm. I begin to gasp desperately for air as a punch is landed on my jaw. I try to stand up, but a heavy foot is slammed repeatedly into my back. They stop kicking me and I think it's over, but then im dragged up and slammed into a locker, "your a pathetic dyke bitch with no boundaries. Your going to remember this the next time you decide you want another kid. Your a dirty slut."

A fist is brought down into my face hitting my top lip and my nose. I whimper in pain, which is replied to with a kick to the gut. After one more kick to the face they leave.

After 10 minutes I struggle to sit up and whimper as a sharp pain shoots up my arm. I reach up to my lip and when I pull my hand away I see its bleeding. I check my nose which is also bleeding but thankfully doesn't seem broken.

I struggle to get up but after around 15 minutes I manage to get on my feet. I stumble into the bathrooms and get a dampened tissue dabbing my nose sofly wincing at the stinging. I get a fresh piece of tissue paper and dab my lip. I hold a tissue against my nose and stumble back to August's classroom.

I walk in ignoring all of the stares and sit back next to Emma. She gasps and touches my arm, I whimper at the contact and she pulls back as though I was on fire.

"What happened?" She asked. I shrug in response.

She sighs, "come on we're going home." I nod softly due to the pain limiting my movement.

-back home-

Emma helps me through the door and lays me down on the couch. I scream in pain as my back make contact with the cushions. David and Mary Margaret ran in at that. I feel tears running down my cheeks. "Oh my god! What happened!" David said.

"I got beat up. " I said in my obviously tone of voice.

"By who!?" Mary Margaret said.

"I dont know who they were. I'd never met them before."

There's a pause and which doesn'tlast long, "I know who did this." Emma says.

We all look at her. She sighs and her expression turns from upset to angry, "Daniel. He did this."

"Emma, I would know if I got beat up by my brother. It wasn't him."

"No. He didn't beat you up but he got other people to do it for him. He threatened you this morning Regina. It was him."

Could this have really been Daniel?


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, Regina I need to clean up that cut on your lip. It going to sting but I'll be as careful as I can." Mary Margaret tells me. I nod as she begins to wipe up the dry blood off my face.

My eyes are watering but I don't cry. "Regina, we need to take a look at your body, to see if you need to go to the hospital or not."

I nod, but it instantly turns into a head shake. "No, no. I-, just-, no."

Emma strokes my hair and tucks it behind my ear, "sweetie, we need to check." Mary Margaret pressed. I shake my head. "Regina, we ne-"

"No!" I shouted at her. She looks like she's been slapped.

"What if it were just Emma checking?" I think and then nod softly.

David and Mary Margaret leave the room. I slowly sit up and a pain shoots up my back, "ahh!" I whimper audibly. Emma kisses my head, "can you take your shirt of on your own?"

I shake my head. She takes the sleeve off my injured arm first. Then my other arm before lifting it over my head leaving me in just a bra.

"Regina, oh my gosh. Did- did he do this to you?" She asked pointing to all of the scars over my abdomen. I nod and look away. "Hey? Look at me. Please. You don't need to be ashamed, your beautiful and yes, I would have liked to have seen you topless for the first time in a different situation. Also this-" she runs her fingers over my scars on my arm, "has to stop, don't hurt yourself because of them, okay?"

I burst into tears, "I haven't since I moved in with you, I promise, please don't be mad. I won't do it again I promise. I love you, I can't lose you!"

"Regina Mills, you will never lose me. I love you too. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at them for making you feel as though you deserve to suffer."

I kiss her passionately. She looks me in the eyes, "your extremely bruised but nothing is broken, your arm is pretty banged up though, it's going to be swollen for a while."

I nod at her and she helps me put my shirt back on. She calls her parents back in and tells them what she told me. Suddenly Henry's cries echo the house signaling that he is awake and is stuck in between in and out of his crib.

"David, mom? Please can you take Henry out for awhile whilst I talk to Regina? For a few hours? Please." Emma says.

They agree leaving me and Emma alone. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask. She hums, "huh? Oh, no. Nothing, I just thought it'd be nice if we had our time alone, like watching a movie or something."

I nod, "Emma, I want to change. Can you help me please?"

"Of course baby. Anything for the woman I love." She runs up to get me something to wear from our room. I shout after her, "I love you too, idiot!"

She helps me change, I can tell she's trying extremely hard to help without looking and that's another thing I love about her, she does anything for me even when it makes things harder for her.

I cup her cheeks pausing her in the middle of tightening her too big shorts and pull her into a deep, meaningful kiss that ends to quickly, "I love you, my Queen."

"I love you too, my idiot."

She puts on the The Lion King and makes us popcorn. I try to sit up only to be stopped by Emma, "No. Don't get up, you'll get hurt."

"How about we make a deal? I won't get up to join you if you lay down and join me?"

She hesitates but eventually give in and lays next to me. She kisses me before we settle down and watch the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

I was startled awake by heavy banging on the door. I look around for Emma, but she isn't anywhere in sight. I push myself up trying to ignore the pain that followed after. I slowly make my way to the door and ask the anonymous visitor, "who is it?"

"Regina? It's August open up."

"Oh? I thought it was February." I say in my best confused yet joking manor.

"Oh har har." I open the door, being greeted by his arms. I squeak out painfully. "My bad, what happened to you?"

"I got beat up by a bunch of other students for being a mom." I say shrugging like it's no big deal.

"Do they not know it wasn't your choice? You were raped, it wasn't a decision you could back out of!" He said.

I shrugged and walked slowly back to the couch and sat down, August in tow, and notice a note on the coffee table;

Hey Regina,

I'm going to granny's to pick us up some food. I will be back before you know it. I love you, my Queen.

Your idiot.

I smile at her sweetness before placing the note back where I found it. I lay back down wincing at the pain.

"Be careful, if your in this much pain you should go to the emergency room." August says, his voice laced with concern. I shake my head.

"I can't." I say my eyes watering. I blink back the tears.

"Can I have a look?" August says. I think about it, he's my brother, I lift up my top. And August holds it up enough to see my back and stomach.

He flinched, "ouch, Regina this looks painful." I give him one of my, duh, glares. He pokes a big bruise, earning him a playful yet serious what the fuck smack, which backfires as a sharp pain radiates through my arm.

"That's because it is painful." I sigh, "but, it'll subside in a few days, as it heals the pain won't be constant." He nods but still looks worried.

"For now though, Emma won't let me move anywhere on my own. I'm looking forward to the time I need the bathroom and Emma isn't around." I chuckle at the panicked Mary Margaret running around aimlessly in my head.

"That's another subject I wanted to approach. Since when was my panda bear gay?"

"Firstly, don't ever refer to me as a panda bear again. Secondly, since forever. Emma was the only person I told before, well, everything." I said enjoying the chat I was having with my brother. It was the first conversation I've had in a while that has not made me remember Leo.

Neil walks through the door and pauses in the door way. He raises an eyebrow and gestures towards me. "I got beat up, I'm okay though. I promise."

He nods and then looks at August, silently sizing him up. "He's not a threat Neil, don't worry."

He disappears into the kitchen and August says, "okay, how about we watch a movie and wait for your knight in rusty armour?" I chuckle and respond with a nod.

He presses play on 'Finding Nemo' which I fell asleep part way through earlier.

Neil comes in shortly, thrusting a hot cocoa into my hands. I look at him and smile, "thank you, but what is this for?"

He shrugs and seems to be internally battling with himself.

He sits next to me and side hugs me briefly. After about 20 minutes, "it always helps me when I'm hurt." I here a quiet almost inaudible voice come from next to me. I gasp, I've never heard Neil talk before.

I look at him and smile genuinely, "well Neil thank you for being my little knight." I don't make a big deal out of the fact that he just spoke, just in case it makes him crawl back into himself again.

I look to my other side to see August snoozing. I roll my eyes at his antics and continue watching the movie with Neil.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sitting in granny's diner. I look at my phone once again, at the text I received this morning off Daniel. Get out of town, or you and everyone you love will burn. I don't know what to do about it. I know I should stay and fight back, but I can't put everyone in danger. I can't risk it. I begin to stare at the long cold coffee sat in front of me.

I need to leave. I'll get Henry and go. It'll be easy, I'm 18 I can go anywhere.

I get up and head home. I walk straight through the door of the house and pick Henry up, "hey Regina. Hey what's up?" Kat asks.

"Nothing. I just want to spend time with my son."

I head upstairs to pack all of our things.

I got a cab to the airport with Henry. I walk in and ask for tickets to England, it leaves in 3 hours. I have 7 miss calls, 1 voicemail and 15 texts all from Emma;

Where are you? Wanna hang out for awhile?

I left Henry with Kat

Regina, are you ok? Why aren't you answering? Are you angry with me?

Where's all your stuff?!

Regina answer!

Regina?

Please

Answer

Are you at granny's?

I love you

Don't do anything stupid

Are you with Mr Booth?

Or Zelena?

Are you with anyone right now?

I'm worried, please tell me where you are. I love you.

Voicemail;

Regina please don't do anything you'll regret. Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up. Please, just call me when you get this. Don't forget, I love you. See you later.

I shut my phone off and throw it in a trash can as I walk past. New start here we come.

I love you too, I'm sorry Emma.


	16. There shall be a happy ending!

Guys I forgot to mention that there is going to be a sequel, I've already started it on watt pad. I shall transfer it on here soon I promise. Thanks for reading this far. Means a lot, aster.


End file.
